Broken
by helgasangel
Summary: Chapter 3 is up! things are getting hott! HEALG&ARNOLD! plz R&R!
1. the begining

Authors note: I DO NOT! own 'Hey Arnold' or the song 'Broken'! I just like them both very much!

There she was...the most unpredictable girl in school...Helga G. Pataki. To most at P.S 119, She was the meanist and bitchiest girls at school, but to him...she was the most fasinating person to ever walk on this earth...and he loved her, no matter wat everyone else thought... no, he didnt love her...Arnold ADORED her.

I guess you could say it started in the beging of thier 9th grade year at P.S 119, the year she lost everything...her mom, her dad, and her sister. her whole life went down hill. She felt so helpless...without pheobie around to help her out, she sliped slowly into a dark pit of hate and sadness. Yes, even pheobie had left her for a new life with her family in japain. For the first time in her life...She was truly alone in the world.

Well not completly. She had moved into the bording house then day after her parents death, Whick helga couldnt complain about, she loved the thought of he sweet footballhead being only seconds from her, But it still wasnt enough for her. Of corse at the time, he was with lila. That didnt last long, lila turnd out to be the little bitch helga had thought her to be.

Everything was differant about her though, Inside and out. She had a bigger temper, yet she never needed it because everyone at school feared her, even the boys. He outter figure had changed all to much for her. She was much prettier than she had been in her younger years. She had formed out nicely, getting all the right curves, she had also lurned how to pluck that eyebrow. She dressed the way she felt inside...dark. But she was still very beautiful.

He sapposed thats why he loved her, or maybe it was because he knew her better than anyone, and had become very close to her over the past 3 years. whatever the reason was, he loved her, no mater what, and she knew that. They wernt togeather, oh no, helga still wouldnt admit she loved him, but he had told her, and he had said that he knew in time, she would show that she loved him to, but his hopes on that had went down on the chances of that happening over the last few weeks. she had been very quiet around him the past 2 or 3 weeks, which made arnold very worried. he wanted so bad to take her in his arms and tell her than everything would be ok and that he would always be thier for her, but he still had remebered what had happend the last time he tried that...it wasnt very good.

So he sat in 4th period, watching her, waiting to go to 5th period, the last period of the school year, rthen summer vacation, 2 mounths and he could spend it with her. he had a plain to win her heart this summer, something he knew would work...he just couldnt wait to put his plain into play...

Ok guys that was chapter 1! i know i am bad but this is my first fic so dont be to hard on me! chapter 2 will be up soon!

Later Dayz!

helgasangel


	2. lurning something beautiful

RING

Yes! The school year was over. Arnold got up to walk out when he noticed something, helga was still at her seat, just sitting there, like she hadnt hurd the bell.

"helga come on, lets get to the bording house, i wanna show you something i've been working on" Arnold said to helga. She looked up at him with her beautiful blue eyes, she looked like she had been crying. "oh yeah, sure. Whatever flotes your boat footballhead." She said grabing her things and getting up from her seat.They walked out the frount doors of the school and headed to the bording house.

While they were walking home, Arnold thought of all the grate things that could happen over the next few weeks. If he could convince gerald, sid, boddy, and dice to go through with this(oh yeah i forgot to mintion, arnold was in a band). He thought the would, but you could never be to sure. He knew that if everything went the way it was pland, helga would get what she had been wanting, to be one of the biggies femail recording artists in rock music, god she was good.

Thats why arnold had planed this, so she could be happy, and hopefully he could be happy with her.he had wrote a song that was perfict for the two of them to sing at the compition. he had wrote it about her one rainy night, when she came home with news that she was leaving hillwood, and never coming back, that she would be droping out of school, or waiting to graduate, then she would run and never come back. that was the night befor pheobe left.

when they finnaly got to the bording house, they both walked in and helga headed for her room with arnold close behined her.

"hey helga!" Arnold cryed out, she turned around.

"What do you want arnold? I got shit to do." was her reply

"ummm look...I know this may sound kinnda strange, but do you thik that you can spare me like...30 min. there is something i have been meaning to show you, and i think you'll like it." Arnold said kinnda worried about her reply, but she brought a slight smile to her

face making arnolds heart melt, she did that to him alot, he was the only one to see her smile.

"hehe sure arnold just let me get changed, ok?" she said with a kinnda sweet tone in her voice.

"y-yeah, tha-thats fine" Arnold managed to spit out. she giggled a little and dissapered into her room, closing the door behind her. Arnold went into him room to change as well. He put on a pair of black jeans and a black t-shirt that was very tight on him, he had grown up ALOT sence the 4th grade. He had gottin a grate body and wasnt the least bit afraid to show it off. he still had his cornflower hair and his football head. he had a grate body tone, and could make any girl week in the neas. he was flat out sexy.

There was a knock at his door, it was kinnda quit, but he could tell who it was even if he hadnt invited her up to his room.

"You can come in helga" said arnold setting up his guitar and getting his notebook of songs he had wrote. she opend the door just as he looked up and he nearly droped eveything he was holdin. She was clad in a tight pair of faided blue jeans and white wife-beater. her hair was down and she had on a pair of black converse, to him she looked drop dead beautiful.

"hey." Arnold said when he got his voice back.

"Ok what did you want me for football head?" she said with he usual tone.

" I want you to sing something for me" Arnold said with a smile on his face...helga just stared him down.

" And why is that?" She asked sounding aggrivated.

"because i think you would be perfict for it, thats why" Arnold said in a tone that sent shivers up her spine.

"...Fine i guess i will, on one condition."giving into him like she always has.

"And what night that be?" Said Arnold, wondering what she was up to.

"you tell me why you REALLY want me to sing this" She said. Arnold was worried... yeah he was gonna tell her what his realy reason was.

'_cuz i love you and i thought that if i could help you to make it big you would love me forever and want to be with me_'

yeah right, he didnt even have the guts to tell her how beautiful she was, or that she had a good voice. but he would think of something...

"Ok fine, you win, but you gotta sing it first" Arnold said, wondering why he had just said that. "you ready?" He asked after a moment.

"yeah i just need to music" She said laughing at him.

he handed her the music and began to play the song. he sang his parts, but she sung hers perfict. never had he hurd anyone sound so close to an angel in his whole life. When he was done he looked at her, she look like she was ready to cry.

"helga whats wrong?" Arnold asked in a worried voice.

"N-nothing, i was just...thinking about... this song...its beautiful" She said, letting tears come to her eyes as she looked up at arnold. He put his hand on her cheek and wiped away the tear roling down her face and smiled.

"Not as beautiful as you" he said with a very sweet voice that made her melt.

she looked deep in his eyes, she knew he loved her, but she still couldnt find it in herself to tell him she felt the same, she didnt have that kind of strangth. Something about that song told her that he had writing it for her, to let her know that he was there for her and that he would save her from all her pain if she would only let him, she wanted to let him, she wanted it so bad, but she still didnt wanna risk getting hurt.

"I wrote that song so that...that..." Arnold just couldnt find the words to tell her, he was a loss for words...

"shhhh...you dont have to tell me" She said in the sweetiest voice he had ever hurd. he smiled, She smiled back...and everything was ok...

"well look...ummmm... i'm gonna go back to my room so i can look over some stuff online...but i'll be back up here latter...ok?" Helga said getting up outta the chair she was sitting in. Arnold remaind sitting down, staring at he floor...helga nealed down in frount of him...

"I'll see you in a-" her words were cut off by his lips, they were sweet and warm to her and she like this very much.

Arnold pulled away and smiled. helga smiled back and giggled, she stood up and started walking to the door, when she went to open the door she was stoped by arnold, she turned to him and gave him a half smile and he put his strong arms around her small waist.

"you promis you'll be back?" He said sweetly.

"Yes...i promiss" She kissed his cheek and opened the door. after she closed it behind her, arnold walked over to his desk and picked up his phone...he couldnt wait to tell the boys about all this...

-

Well thats chapter 2! another one will be up soon!

thanks to you readers who replyed! keep tellin me how i am doin!


	3. lovers and friends

thanks for the reviews guys...they are really helping me to write more! I think i am doin ok...Well i am trying...

Well here is chapter 3...I hope you like it!

-

Chapter 3: Lovers and friends

"WHAT! WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DONT THINK SHE CAN DO IT" Yelled Arnold over the phone to Gerald.

"I think she might chickin out man, you know her, one second she can do something, the next she can! I just dont wanna get anyones hopes up by promising a grate preformance and them get jack shit, ya know" Gerald was kinnda right, helga had a problum with starting things and not being able to go through with it. But Arnold had fath in her this time...

"Look Gerald, I know she can do it, she was amazing! If you could have been here to hear what I hurd you'd think the same! I mean come on, give her a chance! Please Gerald, lets just get everyone togeather and practice it a few times and we will have it down pact by sunday and..." Arnold was quickly cuz off by Gerald.

"SUNDAY! WHAT DO YOU MEAN SUNDAY? WE CANT BE READY BY THEN" Gerald was in shock! Arnold wanted all this ready by sunday! it was only friday! Thats 2 days to lurn a pice of music the band had only see about 2 times!

"Gerald, just call everyone and tell them to be at my house at 8 a.m sharp, and i dont wanna hear any bitching from any of you or I will REALLY give you all something to bitch about...ok" Said Arnold very annoyed with his best friend at the moment.

"Fine Arnold, We will be there, just make sure she's got this right ok? If we gotta do this, we better do it right...latter man" With that Geraled hung up the phone and so did Arnold. Leaning back in his chair, arnold gazed out his window when he hurd a knock on the door.

"You can come in" Yelled Arnold.

The door opend and Helga walked in. She was waring silky black P.J pants and a Pink tank top. Her hair was pulled back into a poney tail and she had pink slipers on her feet, she look cute.

"Hey there you" she said walking up to Arnold and rubing her fingers in his hair, messing it up a little.

"Hey,hey,hey watch the hair ok" Arnold said in a playful voice. Helga leaned down and gave him a peck on the lips.

"What have you been doing" Asked helga sitting down on arnolds bed, his mind started to wander.

"Well other than thinking of you...I was talkin to Gerald about something i wanna do with the band this sunday and WE want YOUR help" Arnold said with a smile, Helga blushed.

" Well first off...What are you draging me into" she asked with a slight bit of wonder in her voice.

" Haha, its a little thing called 'Battle of The Bands' I need you to help me by singing that song i showed you earlyer. THEN it will be easier to tell you why I wrote it..." Arnold said, Sounding very confident.

Helga was silent for a few min...

" I dunno Arnold, I mean I dont wanna be the reason yall lose" She said with a hint of dissapointment in her voice.

" Do you think that if i thought you couldnt do it I wouldnt have asked you to do it" He said, trying to be a smart ass...

"True...ok fine you win...i'll do it...but i wanna know, why were you thinking about me" Helga asked, She thought it had been wired, him thinking about HER. but hey, she was interested in what he had to say. Arnold rose from his chair and walked over to her. he sat down very close to her, putting one arm around her lower back and the other and her cheek. he turned her head so he could wisper in her ear.

" I was thinking about how sexy you are, and how close i wanna be to you" He wispered in her ear.

Then began to kiss her neck, She mouned with enjoyment. No one had ever been so gental with her, All her othert boyfriends had wanted to jump right in bed, then pretend nothin ever happend, But thats not what Arnold wanted. I mean sure he wouldnt mind spending the whole night deep inside her, but only if she would let him. he brought his head back up to her ear...

" I want you tonight Helga, I want all of you, I want to feel every inch of you." Arnold whisperd to her, sending shivers up her spine.

Helga got up, took off her slipers, let her hair down, and stradled Arnold. She then reached down and removed his shirt. leaning forward, She wispered in his ear.

" You can have me then" She began to kiss his neck and he began to remove her shirt.

Once they were done undressing eachother, the creped into the bed. Arnold lay ontop of helga feeling he bair skin agenst him mad him want her even more. He Slid in her slowly, causing them both to growl with pleasure. Arnold had never felt better in his whole life.

As the night went on, he found more reasons to love her, and for her to love him. When he looked into her eyes, he saw so much love, so much compasion, but yet he still seen the hurt that she had left in her, and he knew he couldnt snape and make it all go away, but he wanted to, he wanted her to be happy, thats all he wanted in life, was to see to it that she died happy.

They feel asleep togeather that night, in one anothers arms, they were happy to be togeather that night, but arnold knew something was wrong the next morrning, when he woke up...helga was gone.

-

well that was chapter 3! I hope you liked it! I should have 4 up tomorrow or latter on I dunno yet! RR!


End file.
